Alex and the Chosen One
by izzyfiorent
Summary: Full summary inside, please read.
1. We Are Going to Hogwarts

**Authors Note**: Hey everyone, this is my first fanfic. It's a crossover between Harry Potter and Wizards of Waverly place. It will take place in Harry's fourth year, Alex as well will be In fourth year, Justin sixth, and Max second year. Mad Eye Moody will be the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Alex will be in Gryffindor, Max either Gryffindor or Hufflepuff, and Justin will be in Ravenclaw. This is before Alex and Justin met Mason and Juliet. There will be the Tri-Wizard Tournament. So the couples will be: Alex/Harry, Ron/Hermione, Justin/Cho; There may be more couples than that however. Please read and review. No flames, just constructive criticism.

**Alex's POV**

**August 18**

Wow could this be anymore boring? God, Dad's magic lectures are so dumb, it's not like I'll ever need this in the future. We all know Justin is going to win the Family Wizard Competition, even though I'd never admit it, but I know he will. Finally, Wizard Mail is interrupting the Wizard Lesson about um, well who cares?.

"Alex, Justin, Max," My dad says "You guys got letters from-" Justin cuts him off "We got letters from Hogwarts. Here let me read it to you guys:"

"Dear Alexandra Russo, Maxamillion Russo and Justin Russo,

We are pleased to inform you that you all have a spot at Hogwarts school of Witch Craft and Wizardry, you will be starting with your year if you accept. You will all be sorted into your house. There are four houses: Gryffindor for the brave, daring, and chivalrous, Hufflepuff for the friendly, fair-minded, modest, and hard-working, Ravenclaw for students who tend to be clever, witty, intelligent, and knowledgeable, and Slytherin for the cunning and hungry for power. School will be starting on September 1st and will go until June 29. During Christmas the students are allowed to come home over Christmas break for two weeks but they do not have to go home; there are many students who stay at school. We will hope to see your response before August 21. We hope to see you soon

Sincerely yours,

Minerva McGonagall

(Head of Gryffindor)

P.S. Due to the fact you will be going to a school in London you will no longer have a Family Wizard Competition

"Wait do you mean to tell me we got into Hogwarts? This is like my dream school!" I said mocking Justin's reason for excitement.

"Wow Alex, I didn't know you were that keen with your wizard studies." Said Dad.

"Well I guess Justin's just rubbing off on me" I say in my sweetest voice as I put on a fake smile.

"No she's not, she's just glad to get out of Waverly Place so she doesn't have to work and go to a school without parental supervision." Justin says in a condescending tone while I frown, putting on puppy dog eyes, start fake tearing up, and hug Dad sniffling as I sniff, "Justin I can't belive you would ever assume I would think that" And then I run out of the lair crying and when I know I'm safe in my room I smile to myself.

Man did I put on a good performance, Dad bought every single word I said! Oh, when will he learn? Well it'd be best if he didn't.

Justin comes in smiling and interrupting my train of thought. "Don't you knock?" I say in not so welcoming voice. "Oh I just came to say sorry and we're going to get our school stuff now so you might want to change or something." He says

"Why don't you like this outfit?" I smile. "No I don't at all." He says bluntly "Okay that's good, so I don't need to change." I say. Justin just glared and me and hisses "Let's just go!"

*********L**ater at Diagon Ally***************

**Alex's POV**

"I still don't see why I couldn't drive, I know how to." I whined

"Justin is older, therefore, he drives" Dad said.

"Oh, okay Daddy, can we get our new wands first?" I ask gleefully, I don't know why, but all of a sudden I really want to go to this stupid Wizard School. Dad said no, so we went to the bookstore, Florish and Botts instead.

I was wondering around, not paying attention, I tripped and ran right into somebody, I accidentally pushed him and I ended up on top of him. Of course it was a guy, _and_ he's cute. Stupid clumsiness, I pouted to myself.

After a little while, I realized we were just staring at eachother looking deeply into one another's eyes. I decided to open my big mouth and apologize. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry." I say

"Oh it's alright, it was my fault anyways." He mumbles apologetically, in a really cute British accent. It seems that we forget about our slightly awkward positioning, and go back to gazing. After a while, someone interrupts us, It is a red headed boy, "Oh found him! He seems to be lost In some girls eyes, bet they'll be snogging in a little bit." He yells while chuckling.

Behind his shoulder, a girl with wavy brunette hair and light brown eyes appears. "Ronald Weasley, leave Harry alone, let him talk to the poor girl. Now let's go Ronald and leave him be!" She says kindly, and then she drags him away by the ear. The boy I'm on top of name is Harry, apparently. He and I look at each other and both burst out laughing.

**Harrys POV**

I was wandering through books, I was here with the Weasley's and Hermione. Fred and George were at Zonko's joke shop, and Ginny was with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, looking for a new owl seeing how there's can't fly anymore because it's gotten too old.

Hermione was dragging Ron to get a book or something, they were fighting _again_. I thought it best to leave them to it and not get involved. I wasn't paying attention and I crashed into someone, and they fell on top of me. I looked up to see who it was and I saw these sparkling brown eyes and I just got lost.

After a while she spoke "Oh my god I'm so sorry." Why was she saying sorry? Oh right she's on top of me.

"Oh it's alright it was my fault anyways." Why are we just staring at one another like we are the most interesting people in the world to each other? Well she is amazing and beautiful, after a bit, I hear Ron yell, "Oh found him, he seems to be lost In some girls eyes, bet they'll be snogging in a little bit!"

He yells to Hermione as he chuckles. Damn it Ron, I will get him later on. Hermione glares at Ron

"Ronald Weasly leave Harry alone, let him talk to the poor girl. Now let's go Ronald and leave him be!" I have never been so glad of Hermione's bossy ways, I owe her big time. Finally, she drags him by his ear away. Me and the girl still on top of me both laugh.

The girl gets off of me and offers me her hand, I accept gladly. "I'm Alex Russo by the way." She says.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter. It's a pleasure to meet you. Would y-you like t-to get some, um, ice-cream?" I say while blushing. Smooth Harry, really smooth.

"Yeah sure, I'd love to. I just have to tell my brother. Oh there he is! Justin tell Mom and Dad that me and Harry are going for ice-cream okay." She says grabbing my wrist and running away before her brother can reply.

*********L**ater at the Ice Cream Parlor************

**Harry's POV**

Alex is so pretty and smart and funny. She is the middle child and only girl of three children. Her older brother, Justin is top of his classes in both Wizard and Muggle school, like Hermione. Max is random and strange, like Ron, and Alex is a troublemaker like me.

Alex will be starting her fourth year, so much to my delight, even if she gets put in a different house. Justin is going into his sixth year, and Max his second. After a while, we were laughing and then she asked a question that took me off gaurd.

"So tell me about your family?" Oh no, a topic I was hoping to avoid. I sigh and answer her "My parents died when I was a baby. Dumbledore left me with my Aunt and Uncle who locked me under the stairs most of my life. When I was eleven, I got my letter to Hogwarts and off I went. Last year, I found out I had a Godfather who was wrongly convicted of giving away the location of my parents whereabouts to Voldemort. I found out he wasn't guilty and he is somewhere. That's all."

Alex had a look of sympathy and got out of her seat and came to where I was sitting and grabbed my hand, pulled me up, and gave me a hug. She whispered, "I'm sorry." And then the bells on the ice-cream parlor chimmed, Alex and I were still hugging, and we didn't realize or even care who it was until we heard a voice say,

"Well, well, well, if it isn't potter and his new girlfriend. Where _are_ the cameras?"

The voice just so happened to be Draco Malfoy. I let go of Alex and grab her hand and say to Malfoy, "Alex this is Draco Malfoy."

Alex starts laughing, "What's so funny?" Malfoy hissed, I just gave her a confused look. She calmed herself down enough to say "Is that your real name? Woah, and I thought I heard the limit of odd names, but Draco Malfoy is a new number one. Does your mommy call you Dracikins? I bet you're a real Daddy's girl, aren't you? Let me guess, when someone does something you don't like you say 'Wait 'till my father hears about this!' Am I right?"

By now she was almost nose to nose with Malfoy. Just then he grabbed her and looked like he's about to hit her but I step In, push her back and punch him in the gut, and then he is down gasping for air. Giving me and Alex enough time to run out of the ice-cream parlor and to the front of Olivanders.

Alex looks at the store and says "Is this that wand place?" I replied "Yeah, why?"

"I need a wand because the one I have doesn't work well at Hogwarts for the spells you do there."

"Oh why don't we get you a wand now?" I asked.

"Sure!" She replied smiling, and then she grabbed my hand and we went in.


	2. Meeting the Weasley's

**Authors Note:** Hi everyone thank you so much for all the awesome reviews. I would also love to thank my friend Hope author of some of the Harvestgames fanfictions for the editing on this chapter and the last one. So thanks Hope and I would love to thank everyone for story alerting it it means a lot to me. I'm so sorry for my awful updating, I'll try to update as soon as I can it's just my schools homework load is huge and i have some huge projects coming up for school for my exams and stuff, but I'll try updating as much as possible. Oh and IMPORTANT READ: Jerry Russo went to Hogwarts and was best friends with Arthur Weasly.

**Alex's POV:**

"Excuse me Mr. Olivander?" Harry called.

A man on a ladder came gliding out from one of the stacks. " À Mr. Potter to what do I owe this honour? Didn't break your wand I hope" said the man I'm assuming to be Mr. Olivander "

My um girlfriend, Alex Russo needs a wand" I blush scarlet did he just say I was his girlfriend? yay he said girlfriend!

"I see give me a moment I think I know just the one." he climbs back on the ladder going back in to the stacks.

Harry turns to me I'm pretty sure he is as red as I am and he said " your alright with the fact that I called you my girlfriend right, I mean I like you a lot and your really pretty and kind and honest, I know we just met but I like you a lot is this okay with you? Harry said, I look at him and say

"What are you saying Harry?" I know what he said I just want to hear it again " I asked you if you'll be my girlfriend?"

I look at him and say "does this answer your question?" and I kiss him.

It was along kiss after about ten minutes we get up for air and realize we where still in Olivanders and Mr. Olivander was looking at us and then he muttered something I didn't quite understand

"Young love you two remind me of your father and I remember when lily and James were in here with his broken wand that the wamping willow got to it when some one threw it at the tree" he said rather glumly,

Who are Lily and James? And why did Harry and Mr. Olivander look like they where about to cry. Just than Mr. Olivander said

" here try this wand just hold it and give it a wave" Harry sent me an encoring smile I wave it and boxes come flying out of the stacks. "Nope not that one" After about ten Mr Olivander says something about a phenix feathered core and he'll be right back I look at Harry who smiled at me and said "Don't worry you'll find one I did it may take a while but knows what he's doing."

I smile and say " I know I know" I kiss him on the cheek. I remember my question "Harry?" "Yes darling?" I blush a little when he says that "Who are Lilly and James?" I ask my voice filled with curiosity.

He replied mumbling " not are but were" He clears his throat and says "Lilly and James were my parents."

I hug him much like I did in the ice-cream parlour but now I have my lips pressed to his cheek and I say

"I'll never leave you" and he presses his lips to my'n and if I didn't know any better I swear there where fire work surrounding us. "whoa" we said together.

Just than Mr. Olivander clears his throat, we jump apart blush and says " I found it has a phenix feathered core go on give it a wave"

Just then there was a feather that came up with a beam of light "odd very odd" Mr. Olivander muttered "what's odd?" Harry asks " that phenix's brother gave out two feather, You posses one and the other belonged to the the man who gave you that scar"

Mr. Olivander point at Harry's for head, I turn to him and move his messy hair out of his face and there is a lightning bolt scar in the middle of his forehead, Oh. My. God. I remember dad telling me this story when I was a little girl and he told me and my brothers it before we went to bed, he's the boy who lived.

"Um I'll take it" I pay and walk out without another word to Harry.

**Harry's POV**

Oh shit she's mad at me, well go after her, you ass, Okay sorry I'm going."Alex come back, come back please"

I run in front of her and grab her arms softly and see that she's crying "I'm sorry I'll tell you every this about me okay please come on."

I look at her hopping that she'll say yes " okay, fine" she sighs I wipe her tears "alright here goes" after an hour she listen the whole time without commentary she just held my hand the whole time which was very comforting.

I finish she says " wow you are a troublemaker" I smile and kiss her on the lips

"oh shit is that the time?" she said "ya why?" I replied" I got to go my dad will be looking for me! Damn it I don't want to go! I'm so sorry Harry" she kisses me and flashes out.

**Alex's POV**

I flash back to see dad, he sees me and says angrily " Alex where were you we've been looking all over the place for you!"

I smile and say in a sweet voice " Daddy I'm so sorry I met someone and he took me for ice cream and we went to go get my wand see look daddy" I take out my wand and show him hoping the he'll forget my mention of Harry.

He thinks for a second to process what I had just said. " A boy whats his name? How old is he? What school does he go to? Does he got to Hogwarts? If so what house is he in?" he asked in a very rushed voice, damn I didn't get off easily

I replied " he's names Harry potter, he's fourteen, yes he does go to Hogwarts, and he's in"

my dad smiles "my daughters dating the boy who lived, I want to meet him right now, to ,make sure he's good enough for my daughter" he said I smile, this will not end well.

" okay he had to go to zonko's joke shop to meet up with the Weasley's come on dad."

**Harry's POV**

I had to go to zonko's because I knew that's were Id find either Fred and George or Ron and Hermione. I spot Fred and George over the crowd of people I walk to them quickly.

"Oi, Harry " the both great me with smiles on there faces I knew they where up to something, they always are.

" Hey Fred, George" I say Uncertainly I knew i need to be cautious, I was just waiting for an explosion

"So were's your girlfriend?" Fred says

"Ya, Harry. Why didn't you tell us?" George chimed in

"want to know who we found out from?" Fred adds in

" Ill tell you we found out from..." George continues not giving me a chance to answer. " Malfoy" they both say angered that malfoy knew before them

" The only reason Malfoy knows is because he say me and Alex at the Ice cream parlour" I sat angrily that they would jump to the conclusion i would tell malfoy before I told them, they must be dense to think that!

"We know and we heard you punched him in the stomach" George smiles and Fred of course adds in

"good job mate, the only reason we he told us is because we saw him walking funnier than usual so we asked out of pure humour who hit him and he said 'Stupid Harry otter that's who just because I was about to hit his stupid girlfriend' than me and George and I hit him in the stomach in the same spot"

By the end Fred, George and I are laughing so hard. After the laughing dies down I ask them if they knew were Ron and hermione where they take out there wands and say " Ron and Hermione"

Just them Ron and Hermione appear. Ron had a amused look on his face and Hermione was scowling and than was about to start scolding the two twins when, Alex come in the door with four other people.

Who I assume are her mother, father and brothers. I knew the taller one is Justin, , so the shorter one must be Max.

She spots me the second she walks in she smiles, she's walking a head of her family and reaches me just before they do.

She grabs my hand and whispers " I'm so sorry for what's about to happen if you never want to speak to me again it will be understandable" I was just about to whisper back but her father approaches me and extends his hand out I shake It and he says " You must be the Harry Potter that made us worry sick about her because we didn't know where she was or who she was with."

Ron, Fred and George snicker at the fact I'm getting in trouble with Alex's father "Dad I told Justin where i was" Alex says stubbornly clearly mad at the fact her father is getting mad at me

" I'm sorry Mr. Russo next time I take your daughter out I will clear it with you first" I say. Her father smiles and says " good man and call me Jerry"

I could feel the tenseness in Alex's hand relax I rub the back of her hand reassuringly. " well Mr. I mean Jerry I sass wondering if I could borrow Alex the rest of the day?" I ask hoping he would say ye sand sure enough he does " would you like to meet my friends, parents who are like parents to me before me and alex leave?"

I say trying my best to stay on Mr. Russo's good side "No that's" Mrs. Russo cuts him off by say " sure we'd love to" Me, Alex, Hermione and Ron lead Mr. And Mrs. Russo's to the Leaky caldron to meet Mr. And Mrs. Weasly Alex's Brothers Stayed at Zonko's joke shop with Fred and George.

After a short walk we arrive at the leaky caldron and as we go in, I see Mr. and Mrs. Wesley. Mrs. Weasly sees greets Me, Ron and Hermione and Alex with a hug and says. " I remember only hugging three people before, who's this?"Mrs. Weasly smiles

**Alex's POV**

When we get to the leaky caldron, Mrs Weasly hugs me Ron and a girl I'm guessing is Hermione. Than she smiles and says in a laugh

" i remember only hugging three people before, who's this?"Mrs. Weasly seems so nice and welcoming.

Harry grabs my hand a again and brings me in front of him because I kinda started to hide behind him because I was nervous.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and whispered in my ear "Don't worry she's going to love you."

Than he says in a normal talking voice" Mrs. Weasly, this is Alexandra Russo" I say happily and extend my hand "Its just Alex, it a pleasure to meet you, Mr. And Mrs Weasly!" she seems to be a very friendly, happy person.

She says " please just call me Molly you to Harry I'm mean honestly I've known you since you where eleven" Harry seem to ignore her comment and went on to say.

"Mrs. Weasley I would like to introduce you to Alex's parents, Jerry and Theresa Russo."

Mom and Dad come beside me and Harry to say hi to The Weasly Parents.

"Arthur Weasly is that you?"Dad says when he shakes Mr. Weasly's hand.

Mr. Weasly smiles and says " Jerry Russo it sure has been a while"

"Dad how do you know Mr. Weasly?" I say in a confused tone,

Mr. Weasly replied "your father and me use to be best mates at Hogwarts, fun times than. Your father and I pulled the best pranks on people. A what fun we us to have." Wow. Dad was fun? What happened? oh wait I can use this as an excuse for us to leave! Yes I'm brilliant.

"Well why don't the four of us leave so the four of you can talk about the good old days?" I say with a fake sweet smile, which by the way, they totally bought. Harry and Hermione seemed to catch on to what I was getting at. But Ron seemed completely clueless. Which I thought was really funny. Ron, Hermione, Harry and I walk out of the leaky caldron side by side.

**Author's Note: **Hi Again Thank you for reading. I hope you like it. Please Review and Tell me if you like it and constructive criticism is welcomed. I'll try to add in all of you suggestions and here are my Reply** for your reviews for the chapter:**

**MoonFlower Princess:**I'm Sorry for the confusion Alex's is Fourth Justin's Sixth and Max's Second

**anonymous:** I'll Keep that in mind

**HarvestGames: **Heyy Hope, Ya I though of two people we know when I was writing the part with Ron and Hermione. :P and we already talked about the other stuff

**thewondermagicalme: **I tried to write in third person and i kinda failed miserably at it so I'll keep practising and hopefully I can try it a few times

**Cristen: **Thank you :)

Love, izzyfiorent 3


	3. Alex and Hermione Talk

**Heyy everyone I'm really sorry about not updating in a while school has been crazy but my exams and stuff are done now so I'll try to update more. Anyhow on with the story. Oh and im trying out third person so crossing fingers hoping it sounds right**

**Alex's POV**

Harry, Ron, Hermione and I walk out of the Leaky Caldron. My hand tangled in Harry's as we walk down the cobble stone street. It's odd I haven't made a single sarcastic or snarky comment since I met Harry. This could be like on of those weird stations(whatever that means, It's one of those "big" words Justin uses) where I fell in "Love." Wait what am I saying? I am Alexandra margarita Russo, I do not do "Love" and I expectantly don't fall in love with people in the wizarding world that's Justin. Okay maybe i did have feelings for that Ronald Longcape guy BUT that was for like a day and he turned out to be evil so he doesn't really couldn't and i was dating Dean at the time.

Harry is the first to speak " So what you guy like to do?' He asks

Ron Shrugs, Than Hermione speaks " Alex have you gotten all your supplies for the year yet?" she questions.

"Yes" I reply "Me and Harry went to get a few and my dad got the rest of the stuff. Is there stuff you guys need to get?" I question Ron Hermione and harry shook their heads. " Okay how about we go back to that joke shop?" I asked Kinda really hoping they would all say yes. They all nodded and off we went. I stop because a realize my shoes are untied so I stoped and told Ron and Harry to go a head Hermione deside to wait.

**Third Person POV ( hopefully you like)**

Alex and Hermione walk a little bit behind Ron and Harry.

" Thanks for waiting, you really didn't have to" Alex said after she tie


End file.
